1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper discharge apparatus of a printer such as an ink-jet printer, for discharging printed paper, and more particularly, to an improved paper discharge apparatus having a star wheel over a paper discharge roller, separated from a paper discharge part in order to perform an amicable paper discharge function, thereby preventing the blur of ink on paper.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A general ink-jet printer comprises a paper supply part for supplying paper one by one; a paper convey part with a convey roller and a friction roller for conveying the paper supplied by the paper supply part in accordance with convey instructions; a print part having a timing belt, a guide shaft, a carriage moving right and left by the force of convey of the timing belt and the guidance of the guide shaft in order that an ink may be ejected and printed on the paper conveyed by the paper convey part, and an ink cartridge moving by the carriage for printing the ink on the paper in accordance with print instructions; and a paper discharge part with a paper discharge roller and a star wheel for discharging the paper printed by the print part. A paper discharge part concerned with the present invention will be described in detail hereinafter. Preferably, the force of discharge which lets paper out of a printer, should be imparted to a paper discharge part. The force of rotation of a convey roller in a paper convey part is transmitted to a paper discharge roller by means of a power transmission roller. As a result, the force of discharge acts on a sheet of paper printed put on the paper discharge roller. The outer surface of the paper discharge roller is made of rubber in order to enhance the force of friction with the paper. However, there is a limit to amicably deliver the paper with only the force of friction of the paper discharge roller. A separate auxiliary device is necessary for pressing paper on the paper discharge roller and for discharging it through an outlet formed in the housing of the printer. But there is a problem with such an auxiliary device in the form of a roller, which mates with the paper discharge roller. This because the paper on which a printed ink has not been completely dried up, reaches the paper discharge roller due to a short distance of 35-40 mm from where the paper was printed on by the ink cartridge thus the auxiliary device in the form of a roller is in contact with the paper on which the printed ink is not completely dried up so that there occurs poor printing due to the blurring of ink on the paper.